


Class Zero: The Beginning of the End: A Danganronpa Fan Story

by GFHDStudios



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fangan Ronpa - Fandom, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Coma, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Illustrated, LGBTQ Character, Major Character Injury, Original Character-centric, Screenplay/Script Format, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GFHDStudios/pseuds/GFHDStudios
Summary: Waking up to the scent of the forest, Orion finds himself in the "Revamped Summer Camp Killing Game," a game of lies, false truths, and most of all: murder.Currently at Prologue and Introductions.This'll be an 8 chapter Fangan instead of the series normal 6 for absolutely no reasons "wink."





	1. Pre-Prolgue

???: … 

???: … 

???: How long until the project begins? 

???: Not Long. There are only a few more steps left to complete. 

???: Are you sure? What happened to the rioters? 

???: The boss handled it. Soon, it’ll be a fragment of the past. 

???: Let’s hope… 

???: Ah, it seems the last outlier has arrived. Let’s see how he enjoys his contribution. 

???: Insert the chip, we want to get this detour out of the way as soon as possible. 

???: You got it boss. 

???: … 

???: Damnit Orion, you knew better than this… 

???: … 

PRE-PROLOGUE: END


	2. Prologue: Welcome to Camp Despair! 1

???: …

 

???: …

 

???: …

 

???: …

 

  
News Reporter: …Recently the riots have been increasing in size. Just now, our studio has lost contact with our cameraman out on the scene. God help anyone without shelter. This is Chaika Nimina with Washington DC Local News, signing out.

 

???: …

 

???: …  


 

???: *GUH-!*

 

???: …

 

A second passed as I regained my berrings.

 

???: **Breath, just breath. In…**

 

I inhaled a large amount of oxygen into my lungs as I counted to 6.

 

???: **Now breath out…**

 

Reaching 6, I counted to 3 as I let out the air, calming my nerves.

 

???: **Alright, I need to think through what I can remember… My name is Orion Orbit, the Ultimate Leader. Right, that’s correct.**

 

 

: **This all started back when I got admitted to America’s Hope, a College for the Ultimate of the Ultimates. Yes, that all makes sense. Then, I was being transported by limo to…**

 

I paused for a moment, unable to remember where my destination was.

 

: **Nevermind, it doesn’t matter. I was on the road, then there was smoke. Some… odd purple smoke. Then I woke up here to this…**

 

I glanced up to see that I was… in a cabin?

 

: **Why am I in a cabin? America’s Hope never mentioned that before? Oh yeah, America’s Hope. The wonderful organization that allowed 11 groups of 16 students to be kidnapped. From what I remember, I was selected for… uh, what was it again? ‘Class Zero’ I think is what they called it. Yeah, me and 21 other students. But, weren’t we supposed to be protected? Why then were we kidnapped? And why am I in this cabin?**

 

Looking around at my surroundings provided me with the view of a very boring and empty cabin. A plain bed, medium dresser for clothes probably, and a small beside table with a lamp was the main furnishing. Not my style in honesty. I’m more of a, ‘vibrant’ and ‘in your face’ kind of style. I fell into pace, examining the room when my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gargled static. I whipped my head towards the sound, readying for an attack when I saw the source of the noise. 

 

: Huh?

 

On the bedside table was a small, mobile phone sized device. Lit up on the screen was the frame of a suited man, with green hair and blacked out sunglasses. I walked cautiously walked over to the device and picked it up as the man began to speak.

 

??? : He… I am… with America’s Hope… We have your co… and… you…. Seek shelter… and… and we will… shortly… BZZZT.

 

And with that, the screen shut off. The only thoughts running through my mind were shelter and safety. I surveyed my surroundings and noticed the cameras and monitors in my room. Quickly, I dashed out of the cabin through what I guessed was the front door. Sure enough, I barged into the great outdoors. All around me were tree, separate cabins, and in the center of it all, a grand fire pit with cut-out log chairs. But I didn’t have much time to enjoy the view before purple gas began to cloud my vision.

 

: No!

 

I slapped my face, attempting to keep myself awake. Soon, I started to fall to the effects of the smoke. Before I passed out, I noticed three things. One: The plasticity of the fire pit and its logs. Two: The vanilla haired girl and orange haired boy who also ran outside from their cabins. Three: The ominous silhouette standing by the fire pit with their hands on their hips. Then… there was darkness.

 

???: …

 

???: …

 

: **Dang… what even led me to this? Obviously I remember the kidnappings, riots, and the special group created for the 22 students of Class Zero… but that’s about it. Normally I remember everything! How could I forget! Oh Mother Theresa help me… It’s like a fragment of my memory was taken away… wait, what if it was?**

 

Just as the thoughts began to swirl though my head, light filled my eyes and I woke up.

 

: Urgh… wha-AH?

 

I regained consciousness soon after, waking up above the sheets of a purple, space themed bed.

 

: Ugh, where am… I?

 

I looked around to see that I was in the same cabin I woke up in before. Except this time the sheets were galaxy colored and… covered in blood were my head previously was. I felt up along my hairline and…

 

: Huh… something got me there then… dang that stings!

 

Stretching from one ear to the next was a thick, deep, and very fresh scar. I noticed the rough stitching attempting to keep the skin together.

 

: **I’ll have to fix that later. Whoever they were clearly has very little medical knowledge. But, hey, they tried and that’s what counts! Heh… even if my skull feels like it has been split in half…**

 

I took a breath and examined my surroundings again. Everything seemed to be different his time. Slipping off of the bed, I began to pace the room, noticing the aestethic. There are pictures of famous leaders I recognize, such as John F. Kennedy, Mahatma Gandhi, and Mother Theresa. Quite fitting for my talent, I’d say and quite ironic since I just mentioned the famed Mother! I began to spot that there were things aluding to a space theme as well, such as the obvious spaceship in the corner and the sign that read ‘To The Moon.’

 

: **Wow… subtle. Very subtle…**

 

I cleared my mind of impure thoughts and breathed out, letting the uneasiness flow out of my body.

 

: **Well whoever put me here knows me quite well, I’d say! Then again, if this was all by America’s Hope, they should, I guess.**

 

On my bedside table was the same technology thing that the man appeared on. Examining further granted me access to what look like a welcoming screen and the title of ‘Usopad’. Below the welcome was a small little koala looking thing. It was kind of cute, in an ominous and threatening kind of way. What popped up after was an intro card with my prodile and talent listed.

 

: Alright, well whoever did this definitely knows who I am... hah hah…

 

A drop of blood fell on the screen, splattering crimson over my right eye. 

 

: Darn… this wound isn’t cleaned up yet… I wonder if there’s a shower installed…

 

A quick glance up from my stained… Usopad, I think it’s called, showed me the entrance to a white tiled room. I laid the Usopad on my bedside table and walked through the door way. Sure enough, there was a toilet, sink, mirror, and even a shower. Deciding to clean myself up, I made a look through the dresser in my room and grabbed an exact match of my current outfit. Although suspicious, I was too tired and bloody to care. I stripped down, stepped in, and let the warm water rinse the blood out of my hair, cleaning my body and mind. Once done, I dried myself and changed into my new clothes, tossing the dirty ones into a hamper.

 

: Alright, time to figure out what’s going on here!

 

I confidently shook out my nerves as I opened my front door and stepped outside. Once again, I was met with the same fire pit, although more authentic looking, alongside the other cabins. There were about… 21 in total, not counting my own. There were three breaks in the tree lines to paths leading out of the central hub. Through there, there seemed to be…

 

???: What is wrong with you young man!?

 

???: Ugh, would you quiet down dumbass? What if they hear you!?

 

???: Hear me? Who is going to hear us when you dragged me, very roughly, behind your cabin!

 

I began to approach the sound when I realized that it was coming from two individuals in the ally of the cabins,

 

: Um, hello?

 

Looking to my left was the same orange haired boy I saw exit his cabin huddling near the vanilla haired girl from before as well. Both were hiding between my cabin and the next. Well, the boy was, whereas the girl seemed to be trying to get away from him.

 

: Excuse me, is there any way I could be of assistance here?

 

Vanilla Haired Girl: Oh, no thank you sir. I was just. Trying. To. Say. Hello. to cabin-mate when this… young man pulled me aside.

 

The girl spoke as she attempted to escape the grip of the defensive orange haired boy. Once she realized she couldn’t escape his surprisingly strong grip, she gave up.

 

Vanilla Haired Girl: Oh, you know what, look at that!

 

Orange Haired Boy: What!?

 

Just then, the boy let go and whipped his head towards where the girl pointed. As he did this, she slipped out his grips with the grace of a ballerina and pushed him to his knees.

 

Vanilla Haired Girl: There! Maybe you’ll learn some manners before you speak to me again young man.

 

Orange Haired Boy: Ugh… fuck you Blondie.

 

The boy flipped her off as he struggled to get up. 

 

: Here, let me help you-

 

Orange Haired Boy: -No, you can fuck off too old man!

 

He stumbled as he got up, flipping me the bird as he did the girl. I attempted to help him but he just sneered and told me to ‘eat shit’ as he rushed back into the next door cabin. 

 

Vanilla Haired Girl: Honestly, what is that boy’s problem? *sigh,* I apologize for that sir; I don’t know what came over him.

 

: Oh no, it’s completely fine ma’am. By chance do you know what’s going on?

 

Jessica: Oh no need for formality, my name is Jessica. You are?

 

: My name is Orion, the Ultimate Leader! I’m here, and I’m proud to be here! Uh… wherever here is though…

 

Jessica: Ah, yes, about that. I’m not entirely sure either. From what I’ve gathered, there seem to be 22 of us here. All of us are Ultimates and come from different classes as well.

 

: Oh, there are others here as well?

 

Jessica: Oh totally.

 

Jessica pointed over towards out to the camp fire circle and other cabins and there I saw 6 other students.

 

Jessica: If I were you, I’d introduce myself to them. Heheh! Some of them are real some real cards, I’ll say!

 

I looked around and saw a wide variety of people. Three seemed to be grouped together while everyone else was on their own. 

 

: Well, I guess there are quite a few, huh? Thank you Jessica! I’ll be sure to that!

 

Jessica: You’re very welcome, Orion. Have fun! Oh, but before you go, could you try to get Noah out of his cabin please?

 

: Noah? Is that the orange haired boy that was acting very rudely?

 

Jessica: Yes, that he was… well, I think he’s a nice boy deep down, but just scared you know? It’s hard to trust random strangers after… well, after what just happened.

 

: Hmm? What do you mean?

 

Jessica: Well, earlier… um, how do I put this…? I remember being taken from a limo, woke up in a cabin, there was purple gas, and then I was in another cabin? It was all quite weird, I’d say.

 

: That happened to you?

 

Jessica: Why yes! I’m assuming you experienced the same thing as well, huh?

 

: Yes, I was and still am very confused. I’d prefer some clarification, but I’ll gladly wait if necessary!

 

Jessica: Hmm… well, I hope we clarification soon or else I’ll have to file a complaint. I’m very good at those; you’ll come to find out.

 

: Well, I just hope I’m not at the receiving end of them.

 

Jessica: Hahaha! You’re a jokester, aren’t you Orion? Anyway, now’s not the time for small talk. It’s time for small talk and introductions! Don’t forget Noah though.

 

: No problem Jessica! Leave it to me! **Alright, who’s first?**

 

**-CZ-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here you'll be able to select the next chapters to get to know the cast. There will be parts in between that are necessary to be read in order. The ones that read "Character Introduction" can be read in any order until the next "Prologue" title. Or not, I'm not your boss. Anyway, have fun reading and I'll attempt to post regularly... or as regularly as possible.


	3. Character Introduction: Jessica Lessi

: Ah, Jessica, I don’t think I ever caught your talent? I may have missed it, but I wanted to make sure.

 

: Oh my! I completely forgot. Silly me going and forgetting everything! Thank you for reminding me. Well, my full name is Jessica Lessi and I was given the title of Ultimate Baker! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you fully, Orion!

 

 

I knew she looked familiar! Jessica Lessi was the famed, youngest winner of ‘America’s Baking Battle’ season 5 and the returnee winner of the All-star season 10! My mouth is watering at the idea of her delicacies! They must be even better to see in person!

 

: Are you actually the famed Jessica Lessi, winner of seasons 5 and 10 of ‘America’s Baking Battle?’

 

: Hah, yes I am in fact. I get recognized quite often.

 

: You must be joking! You’re famous!

 

: No, I assure you I’m not.

 

: No way…

 

: Huh? Well, I said it so you’d better believe it! Do I need to clean out your ears so I know you can hear me?

 

: Ah-ah… no ma’am. I was just star-struck. My apologies.

 

: Well, that’s quite alright I guess. Just make sure to listen to other s and listen well!

 

: Could you please share a little bit of your back-story for me? I’m very interested!

 

: Well that’s more like it! I’ll gladly share it for you with those manners.

 

Jessica did a small little dance in place to emphasize her giddiness. A little odd, but I didn’t comment. Mostly since I didn’t want to be on the receiving end of scrutiny again.

 

: It all started out when I was a young girl, cooking and baking with my mama in the kitchen. I remember how she’d sing and dance through the kitchen as if she were the Ultimate Ballerina. From that day onward I knew I wanted to become a famed baker and make her proud! 

 

: I studied cuisine all over the world from the French Religieuse to the Italian Tiramisu. I still love the adventure of touring countries and learning from scratch how to make authentic cuisine! It was my dream and always will be… oh, I should show you how to make something sometime. Doesn’t that sound fun?

 

: Definitely! After seeing what you can do on television, I’ve always wanted to see what you could do in real life!

 

: Well aren’t you the nicest? When I find a kitchen, after talking to whoever is running this place, I’ll give you a lesson on Croissants!

 

: That sounds lovely! I’ll surely be looking forward to it!

 

: Alright, I think I’ve taken up enough of your time, Orion dear. I’ll talk to you later, but make sure you introduce yourself to everyone else first!

 

: I will Jessica! I’ll see you later!

 

: Yes, I’ll see you later, Orion! Have fun!

 

We waved goodbye and promised to meet up later. What a nice girl. I can’t wait until I can eat those sweets… and well, help make them too I guess.

 

: **Alright, who should I meet now?**

**-CZ-**


	4. Character Introduction: Noah Chronicle

: **Hmm… I should definitely talk to that boy from before. I wonder why he was so rude?**

 

Remembering what Jessica suggested, I approached the door of the orange haired boy and knocked.

 

: **He’s not answering… I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.**

 

I knocked again, but, of course, there was no response. 

 

: **Alright, looks like we’re doing this the hard way then.**

 

I began to furiously pound my fist on the door, not planning on stopping until I got an answer.

 

: Listen up! I’m not leaving until you open this door and that is final!

 

Seconds passed and I heard the sound of approaching feet behind the door. I stopped knocking and soon after, the frame and scowling face of the boy appeared in front of me.

 

Orange Haired Boy: What.

 

: Hello, I don’t think we’ve had the chance of introducing ourselves and-

 

Orange Haired Boy: -And I plan to keep it that way.

 

The boy interrupted me and began to shut the door, but with quick reflexes, I snatched the door and began to hold it firmly in place.

 

: **It seems that this boy is going to be a bit of a troublemaker. Let’s see how long it takes till he breaks.**

 

Orange Haired Boy: What’s your problem, old man?

 

As soon as he uttered those words I began to speak in the slowest, most fierce and commanding tone I could manage.

 

: I don’t think you heard me clearly. Ahem, I don’t think we’ve had the chance of introducing ourselves and I’d like to get your name.

 

A moment of contemplation flashed across his face before he rolled his eyes and sighed. He began to speak with about as much enthusiasm as a girl’s father at a Boy Band Concert.

 

Orange Haired Boy: Ugh… alright, hi, it’s to meet you. What’s your name?

 

: There we go! That’s more like it. My name is Orion Orbit, the Ultimate Leader! It’s nice to meet you!

 

Orange Haired Boy: Hmm… interesting.

 

An awkward silence passed between us as I waited for him to introduce himself.

 

: And your name is…?

 

Clearly agitated, the boy put his head in his hands and let out a loud and obnoxious sigh.

 

Orange Haired Boy: I’m Noah Chronicle, Ultimate DJ

 

 

: There, I said it, now are we done?

 

: No, we aren’t. I need to know why you were acting so strangely earlier. You were very rude to Jessica and both of us would like to know what’s happening.

 

Noah let out a sarcastic laugh, throwing his head back. I waited for his cackling to end, crossing my arms. Eventually he straightened himself and looked me dead in the eyes.

 

: You’re such an idiot if you think we trust anyone here. How can you trust Jessica? How can you trust me? How can you trust yourself?

 

I was surprised by such a loaded question. Though it wasn’t long as it was an honest question and I could see where he was coming from. I took a few seconds to think of how to respond.

 

: We can’t. There’s no way to trust ourselves or others… 

 

Noah seemed to be caught off-guard by response, as if he was expecting some blindly optimistic response

 

: And honestly we shouldn’t. But at this point, there are too many questions and not enough answers. So we really can’t do anything but roll with the punches and try to act civilized.

 

Noah began to contemplate my answer; confusion and anger showed their way through his expressions. 

 

: Tch… whatever. I didn’t come here for a lecture.

 

And with that, he swung his door shut and left me standing there.

 

: **Hmm… he seemed like a nice boy, just… troubled. I’ll be talking to him some more.**

 

I said one more goodbye through the door, getting a faint but audible ‘fuck off’ and went off to find someone else.

 

: **Alright, who’s next?**

**-CZ-**


	5. Character Introduction: Ruby Jackson

Headng away from my cabin, I noticed a group of 3. They trio was standing relatively near each other as if they didn’t know what to do without each other.

 

: **I’m guessing that they know each other… their posture and close proximity means they’ve formed a tight bond. At least from what I can gather**

 

I approached the trio, and made eye contact with a short, grey haired girl. She was wearing a lose t-shirt, tank top, thigh-high tights, and had extremely messy, grey hair. Once we locked a subconscious message seemed to be sent to her as she bounded towards me with a giddy skip in each step. Her mop of hair bounded with each step, the two points resembling cat ears, flopping up and down, rhythmically. She skidded to a stop right in front of me, bouncing up and down in excitement. Seeing this as my chance to introduce myself, I spoke up.

 

: Hello there ma’am! I am Orion Orbit, the Ultimate Leader! It’s a pleasure to meet you!

 

: Ohayio-gozaimas! I am super stoked to meet you! My nyame is Ruby Jackson, the Ultimate YouTuber! Though you may knyow me by my true title, KittyKatMika-desu!

 

 

: I am so sugoiy to meet you!

 

: **Oh! I know this is. Ruby Jackson… err, KittyKatMika, is the most popular You Tuber in the world, breaching 85 million subscribers! She’s most known for her engaging and self-proclaimed ‘super kawaii’ videos that attract people from every walk of life. From the males who want to date her to the girls who want to be her, it’s pretty hard to not know who she is.**

 

: Ms. Jackson, oh, uh, KittyKatMika, if you prefer-

 

: -Ruby-chan is an okay-dokay name for me, Orion-san!

 

: My apologies Ruby.

 

: It’s nyo big dealio! I am super excited to meet you!

 

: Oh? Why may that be?

 

: Because I knyow you silly!

 

: You know me? But how, we’ve never met! Do you know me from my studies in the Astronaut training program or how I was scouted as the Ultimate Leader?

 

: Nyah, nyah, both are right! I knyow you because I’ve been researching the students that have coming to America’s Hope so I could become best tomodachi with all of them! All of you sugoi, kawaii people, desu!

 

: **Well it seems that Ruby’s done her research then… I guess I’m behind on the game. I don’t know any of these people! Well, minus the famous like Ruby and Miss Jessica.**

 

: Well… I don’t knyow aaaaaaaall of these people. Mostly just you, my two tomodachi buds I was pow-wowing with, and some others I saw!

 

Ruby began to rant, keeping herself occupied with her voice. Wow, she sure could speak. I wonder if she could hold a conversation with herself. It’s a wonder that so many kind people could be grouped together with such a Debbie-downer like Noah… I wonder what that boy is up to. I didn’t get to ponder that thought for too long since Ruby began to poke my chest and pout in what I believed to be annoyance. She apparently was talking to herself the whole time I was in my head and only just then realized I wasn’t paying attention.

 

: Are you okay in there, sapceman? You’re zonying out, desu!

 

: My apologies Ruby, I was thinking about something.

 

: Oh, nyah, I wonder… was it that meanie-panini Nyoah? The orange haired boy that does the music stuff?

 

: How’d you know? Do you have some sort of telepathy?

 

: Nyo, nyo, nothing like that silly! I just saw him being a bully over there with you and that girl and thought, ‘oh nyo, a meanie-panini!’.

 

: **For someone that gives off airhead vibes, Ruby does have a keen eye.**

 

: You must be pretty observant to have notice that, Ruby!

 

: Hmm… nyo! I have great eyes! I’ve had 20/20 vision since I was born! Mommy’s always been proud of my super-sugoi eyesight, nyah!

 

: My mistake, Ruby.

 

: Nyo, it’s perfectly perfect, Orion-san! I am just super stoked you enjoy talking to me, desu!

 

: And I enjoy talking to you too, Ruby! It’s been a pleasure meeting you!

 

: Nyah, nyah! I totes agree! But I have to go back to her friends nyow! Danni-san is totes worried about me by nyow! You should meet them! They are totally kawaii-desunae!

 

: I’ll make sure to do that, Ruby.

 

: Yay! I’m making nyew friends! My tomodachi are going to be so super-sugoi proud of me! Sayonara Orion-san!

 

With that, Ruby bounded back towards the two males with the same jump in her step as before. I wonder how she’s so calm and content… and who would’ve guessed she’s exactly like her online persona? It’s no wonder KittyKatMika has so many followers. Her personality I contagious!

 

: **Alright, now who to meet next?**

**-CZ-**


	6. Character Introduction: Carlos Timest

Near the two others was a tall, shirtless male with a sleeve tattoo that spread to his chest. I approached him and was met with a very calm and chill expression. Maybe this was the Danni I heard mentioned.

: Hello there! My name is Orion Orbit, the Ultimate Leader! What is your name?

Shirtless Male: What’s with the formality dude… chill a bit y’know?

: Ah, my bad, I didn’t mean to be so formal! I’ll remember that for future reference!

Shirtless Male: Siiiiiiiick dude. Anyway, I’m Carlos Timest, the God of the Ocean himself. The daredevil diver that surfed from Newfoundland to China!

: Really? That’s quite impressive!

Shirtless Male: Nah, I’m just the Ultimate Surfer. Nice to meet ya dude.

Wow, what a calm and relaxed person! I went to shake hands with Carlos only to be met with a ‘surfer shake’ or what seemed to be the ‘rock on’ hand motion instead. Taking that as his go-to form of greeting, I mimicked it as best as I could.

: See, you’re getting it man. Glad to see the vibes picked up you. Anyway, what’s your ‘claim to fame’?

: Ah, ‘claim to fame?’

: Y’know, your thing; your shtick… the thing that gives you flavoring or something.

: Do you mean my talent?

: Talent, yeah, that’s what it’s called. Hah, man, you saved my bacon there dude. I completely blanked out. In one ear, out the other, y’know?

: Ah, yes I suppose so, but, didn’t I already tell you?

Carlos’s face went limp as he looked at me, quizzically. His face soon began to light up slowly.

: Well shit dude, I forgot. Ha-ha, man I am like on a separate tide right now… my bad, my bad. Ha-ha… anyway dude, how’d you get your title? Like, what’s your upbringing or something.

: Well, I originally attended a school to help train me for space travel as I wanted to become an astronaut. In the end, I was spotted by America’s Hope for my skills in leadership! And now, I’m here. What about you? You must have some fine tales to tell, being a world-renowned surfer!

: Heck yeah, my dude. I started out as a little dude wakeboarding at the beach near my hotel and bam! Soon I’m out here hitting waves like, ‘blow’ and splashing down like ‘kablam,’ y’know? Took me years to perfect my technique and skills of course, but soon I was on top of the charts with my right-hand man, and famed surfboard, Missy. Hah, it was a wild ride like that ‘n all. Damn I miss the waves.

: Well, I’d certainly expect you to! That would be fitting of the Ultimate Surfer!

Carlos didn’t answer until a grin split his face in half.

: Y’know what Orion, dude? I like you. Next time I find the Ocean, you ‘n I are riding the waves. I’ll even let you borrow Missy, my famed surfboard.

: Oh, I’d like that a lot! Is that a promise then, Mr. Timest?

: Heck yeah, my dude. And chill with the formality my guy, we're bros y’know? Just call me Carlos, or Beached Whale, or High-Diving High Diver, or any other name, I cool no matter what.

Somehow I didn’t doubt that. I made a mental note to refer to Mr. Timest as Carlos… or High-Diving High Diver as we began to say our goodbyes. Both of us made the ‘surfer rock on’ motion with our hands again before I walked off.

: **Alright, who’s next?**

**-CZ-**


	7. Character Introduction: Danni Ontember

The final member of the trio was a relatively short male with his hair in a schrunchie. Despite his short stature he seemed to be puffing out his chest in a sort of authority or alpha-male type of way. It was in no way threatening but the small girl near him seemed be comforted by it.

 

: **I wonder why he’s acting so defensive?**

 

When I approached them I realized that the boy had very defined Legs. From the ripped surfer male, to him, there seem to be a lot of guys here who hit the gym.

 

: **Maybe I’ll finally find a workout partner! I’ve been waiting for one for so long!**

 

I reached the boy and he responded with a raised eyebrow, unmoving his arms from his chest. I could I tell I was being judged; most likely an evaluation of my character. I put my best foot forward and-

 

: Hello! My name is Orion Orbit and I am the Ultimate Leader! It’s a pleasure to meet you!

 

I held out my hand for a handshake, sealing the deal. At this he seemed to deflate. He let his arms down and shook my hand back with a firm grip. I threw a bright smile and he responded with one brighter than my own.

 

Confident Male: Well, well, well, nice to meet a new friendly face, huh? Glad to meet you Orion. I’m Daniel Ontember, but call me Danni. People know me as the Ultimate Track Star.

 

 

: It’s a pleasure to meet you Danni! I apologize if I came off as unapproachable earlier!

 

: It’s all right, don’t worry.

 

: When I first saw you, not to be rude, I noticed how athletic you look!

 

: Thank you, I keep a healthy regiment up. How else will I be able to keep up these two crazy kids?

 

Danni motioned towards the two others he was with. At the moment, Carlos, the boy, was attempting to grab Ruby, the girl, since she was climbing him like a gymnasium. The two were laughing, so I decided it’s best to leave them alone.

 

: Should we…?

 

: Stop them? No, they’ll survive. Somehow they haven’t burnt down a cabin yet… I have to keep constant tabs on the two of them, Ruby mostly, otherwise they’ll end up hurting themselves!

 

: Sounds like you have your hands full, huh? 

 

: Yes, yes, that’s true. Carlos can hold his own though, he’s mature for being so carefree. He just… well, isn’t that stable when we aren’t around. Ruby on the other hand is just a mess all the time. Anywhere we go she’s here, she’s there, she’s climbing rafters or talking to a bystander… it’s a constant mess.

 

: Now… you’re not related to them, right? 

 

: No, just close friends. Heheh… I’m guessing you though I was their dad or big brother, right?

 

: Well, yes, you just seem to take on a paternal role, if I can say that.

 

: No, it’s alright. I hear that often, believe or not. Many people consider me to be too mature for my age. Who knows?

 

: Yes, yes, that’s true.

 

: Oh, my bad, I got sidetracked. You were talking about exercise regimes, right?

 

: I was, and it’s no problem. I noticed your physique and was wondering if you wanted an exercise partner. I’ve been behind for a while and good use some good cardio. Since you’re the Ultimate Track Star, I was thinking you’d be able to whip me back into shape.

 

: Heck yeah, sounds great to me. Carlos here has been slacking and only focusing on weight training. We used to run track together every morning… but yes, I definitely need a morning jog partner. Are you up for it? I can’t promise I’ll go easy on you.

 

: That’s exactly what I was hoping for! We can discuss timing later if you would like.

 

: That’d work perfectly for me. Thanks a bunch Orion.

 

: No problem! I just saw you and remembered seeing you on TV before and wondered how vigorous a routine with you would be.

 

: Heh-heh, yeah… I don’t like my old Track Race Videos… bring back memories of bad hairstyles and too much deodorant.

 

: Ha-ha… yeah, that was a dark time. We all have a long hair faze.

 

: It’s fine, I’ve moved on, taken a shower or two.

 

: If we have a morning jog every day I sure hope you take a shower or two.

 

: Right back at you Orion.

 

: Ha-ha, well, it was nice meeting you Danni. I’ll see you later?

 

: Yes sir! Early in the morning I presume?

 

: Yes sir right back at you! Good luck with the kids!

 

I left with a chuckle leaving Danni to take care of his two… kids, in a way.

 

: **Alright, who’s left?**


	8. Character Introduction: Tyler Jendel

Moving onto the next person, I found a small boy wearing an ominous face mask. Well, ominous is a generous term. He’d be far more threatening if he wasn’t about… an entire foot smaller than me, but that’s not important. 

 

: **Hmm… from what I can gather he might have a talent related to magic? Maybe even Street Magic! I heard that the Ultimate Street Magician was a new student this year. I wonder… maybe he’ll show me a magic trick?**

 

: Hello there young man! I am Orion Orbit, the Ultimate Leader! It’s a pleasure to meet you.

 

Face Mask Boy: …

 

: My apologies, was I too upfront?

 

Face Mask Boy: No… You’re fine.

 

: Ah great! I thought I lost you there for a second!

 

Face Mask Boy: …

 

: …

 

Face Mask Boy: …

 

: **Is… Is he going to say anything else?**

 

Face Mask Boy: Sorry… I don’t talk much.

 

: That’s no problem at all! Take as much time as you need!

 

I soon regretted my choice of words when seconds turned to hours, and hours to days, and days to weeks… not really. The Mask Wearing Boy just took a while to collect his thoughts and kick a stone around for a bit before he responded.

 

: I’m Tyler Jendel... nice to meet you.

 

: Nice to meet you Tyler! I don’t think I caught your Ultimate there?

 

: …

 

Alright… no response then… does he not have a talent? Oh, it might be a sensitive topic. Now I feel bad. I should apologize-

 

: I don’t really know what my talent is… 

 

Doesn’t remember his talent? What a pickle! Maybe I could help jog his memory! I don’t want a fellow Ultimate to feel hopeless!

 

: Well, what do you like to do? Or what are you good at doing?

 

Tyler seemed to ponder that question for, again, a long amount of time. I wasn’t agitated at the boy as I didn’t really know his modus operandi behind his quietness. Probably Anxiety… but I’ll leave that to him to talk about if he’s comfortable with it.

 

: I like Street Performers. I know some tricks.

 

: Ah! Then maybe you’re the Ultimate Street Performer?

 

: Okay, I’m the Ultimate Street Performer.

 

 

: Ah, no, I was just suggesting a talent since you don’t think you have one.

 

: Okay, then I’m the Ultimate No Talent.

 

 

Darn it, why is he being so gullible? I’m giving suggestions, not assigning him titles.

 

: No, I was just saying that… *sigh*, okay, how about we stick with Ultimate ??? for now.

 

: …

 

: Does that sound good?

 

: I’m the Ultimate ???. Nice to meet you.

 

 

: What does that mean?

 

: It means nothing. Basically, you don’t know your talent and will find out eventually! Like a guessing game, or hide and seek!

 

: ….

 

: Or if you don’t like games, it’s like a fill in the blank with a word bank of possible answers. The answers this time are talents. For example you might be the Ultimate Magician. Or maybe the Ultimate Actor. Or-

 

: Okay, then I want to be the Ultimate Ac-

 

: -No, stop, you’re fine as the Ultimate ??? for now, okay?

 

: …

 

Tyler didn’t respond this time. He continued to stare at me with unblinking eyes and unemotional expressions. It was… unnerving to say the least that his face mask didn’t move when he spoke. It was as if his mouth was somewhere else and there was nothing beneath the cloth. Or maybe there was a speaker hidden beneath and the sound was being broadcast from a secluded voice recording studio somewhere… Or maybe he was a ventriloquist? 

 

: Tyler, what about-

 

I cut myself off before I uttered catastrophe. I knew better than to suggest a talent to the boy. He’d believe anything I said. I could tell him he was the Ultimate Kindergartener and he’d probably believe me. A little gullible yes, but the boy does seem smart.

 

: You’re thinking a lot.

 

: Ah… my apologies. I’m just deep in thought, as you said. There are many things on my mind currently.

 

: Okay. Do you need help taking them off?

 

: … It’s a figure of speech… not literal.

 

: … okay.

 

: …

 

Wow… this conversation is going nowhere. Ruby, she’s difficult to talk to because you hardly get any words in before she’s onto another topic. Noah, he’s difficult because he’s uncooperative. Tyler, on the other hand, just believes anything you say while offering nothing to the conversation as if he’s a robot. I do like him, though he may be a bit of an adventure… in the prospect of helping him ‘open up,’ that is to say. I said my farewells to the boy and departed. Tyler reached over to scratch his arm and then continued to just… stand there and watch me. Ominous, yes, but nothing I’m not used to.

 

Now… who next?

 

**-CZ-**


	9. Character Introduction: Jason Strimmer

The next person near me was a boy of average height and build. His bright green hair was one of the first noticable things about him. The second was the get-up he was in. Some sort of… stream-punk aesthetic. Decked up in an aviator cap, a corset looking belt thing, fancy leather boots, and some weird leg straps. Aviator cap, huh? Maybe he has a talent in flying. Well, standing here won’t do much. I should go introduce myself.

 

: Hello there! Name is Orion Orbit and I am the-

 

Steam-punk Boy: Ultimate Leader?

 

: Huh?

 

I was taken by surprise. The boy knew my title. Maybe he knows me? No, that doesn’t make sense I have no idea who this is. Well, judging by the thoughtful look and right hand on his chin, I’m guessing he has great intuition or is just a genious!

 

Steam-punk Boy: You seem lost in your thoughts. Did I come on to you too forcefully? My apologies, analysis is in my nature.

 

: Oh no that’s completely fine! Your intellect is quite impressive!

 

Steam-punk Boy: Well, my intellect is rather average to be fair. But I have been told that I was blessed with ‘Eagle Eyes,’ as they call it. While I may not be a genius in factoids or mathematics am able to scan environments and use logic to come to a conclusion.

 

: That’s very interesting!

 

Steam-punk Boy: Yes, it is… oh, my apologies again, I never introduced myself. I am Jason Strimmer and I have been given the title of Ultimate Pilot.

 

 

: It’s quite a pleasure to meet you.

 

: It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Strimmer!

 

: Oh please, Jason is fine.

 

: Got it! Pilot… hmm, just as I suspected!

 

: Did the aviator cap give it away? Most people guess due to that fact.

 

: Hah-hah, yes, I presume that would happen.

 

Jason chuckled and gave a genuine smile. His eyes then drifted to the sky as if looking for answers from some ethereal being. Deep rumbles of contemplation emanated from his chest as his eyes scanned the environment. They seemed to dance through his head, floating from one side to the next. I wonder if this is how he focuses when flying planes.

 

: Say, have you contemplated why we’re here? 

 

I thought back to the previous few hours. The only time I began to think about the situation was when I was arguing with Noah. He brought up that idea of not being able to trust people and the situation we’re in and all that jazz… but I disregarded it. I didn’t think it was important at the time and I still don’t. Adaptation is key and suspicion is weakness.

 

: No, I can’t say I have. There was one time but, that was to calm… someone down. 

 

: Noah, I presume. He seems… erratic and out of control; completely and utterly paranoid. It’s justified, of course, but from what I know, he doesn’t know much.

 

: Oh you met him?

 

: Met is a… strong word. More so, I saw his exchange with you and that blonde girl, Jessica, earlier. I haven’t spoken to him, no, but from what I have gathered is that he is utterly clueless as to what is happening.

 

: Well, aren’t we all? From my perspective, I woke up in cabin with bad memories, was gassed, woke up again, and now here I am. I don’t your experience and I’m not trying to say what happened to you but I wonder if it’s the same for everyone.

 

: No, no, it’s perfectly fine. And as for what you said, yes, that happened to me as well. I have talked to about everyone in this near vicinity and all of them have said the same thing. Plus the added fact that there was a limousine ride and more gas before the cabin do not bode well either.

 

: Hmm….

 

That fact made me think. So far… 9 students all with Ultimate Talents, presumably from the same school, America’s Hope, have been… taken to a summer camp in the middle of nowhere. And all by the same means no less. 

 

: Well, I don’t think we have enough information at the time to figure out what’s occurring. But, from what I do know, I can confidently say that we are trapped in a summer camp with no escape.

 

: Huh? What do you mean?

 

: Surely you’ve seen the branching paths from this campfire circle, yes? 

 

: Yes, I have. I haven’t been able to explore them yet though.

 

: Ah, well, down those paths are large, metal doors. One path leads to a green door whilst another leads to a fork in the road that splits off to a red and a blue door respectively. The third path leads to another central hub area with a Dining Hall, Laundromat, and other buildings

 

: Why is that so concerning? And how can you be sure that that means we are trapped?

 

: At those doors, and from what I’ve gathered, there is a large metal barrier surrounding the forest we are in. Look up, and you’ll see the walls just barely poke over the tree lines.

 

I did as Jason said, and true to his word, there was the distant, shiny metallic barrier, looming over us.

 

: Whoa… how did I not notice that?

 

: Quite simple. You were too focused on what was in front of you with addition of the tree line and obvious placement of cabins and tree-trunk seats surrounding a fire pit. Looking at the sky was not a necessity so your body didn’t do it.

 

: Yes, that’s probably why. I was too focused on Noah and Jessica’s bickering to have noticed the large metal cage surrounding us. Hah-hah! My bad. 

 

: Yes, well, it’s not your fault. I only noticed it a few minutes before you approached me anyway.

 

: Well, that’s comforting, Jason. Thank you!

 

: Glad I could be of assistance. I can tell you’re off to find and meet everyone else, so I won’t hold you any longer. It was a pleasure talking to you, Orion.

 

: I feel that same way, Jason! See you later!

 

With a confident nod, Jason walked off towards the tree line where he began to inspect more o the surroundings. I guess it’s my turn to do some exploring as well and meet some more people.

 

: Who should I meet next?

 

**-CZ-**


	10. Character Introduction: Misty Sandreda

The next person I noticed was a girl with blonde hair who had her right arm wrapped in bandages. I went to approach her when…

 

Bandage Girl: Whoa!

 

The girl tripped and landed facefirst into the ground. I helped her up as she shook out the clump of dirt that stook to her forehead.

 

: Are you alright, ma’am? Are you injured?

 

Bandage Girl: Ah, no, no, I’m fine, I’m fine, just clumsy, y’know?

 

: Ah, yes. Clumsiness is a curse, isn’t it?

 

Bandage Girl: Yeah, totally… totally. Anyway, uh, hey my name is Misty Sandreda, the Ultimate Bird Caretaker. It’s a pleasure to meet you!

 

 

: What’s your name?

 

: My name is Orion Orbit, the Ultimate Leader, at your service!

 

As I yelled that out, the girl stumbled back and widened her eyes.

 

: W-wow, you sure do have a large voice! Seems fitting for the Ultimate Leader, huh? Heh… Well, you seem to be nice. Some other people I’ve met haven’t been the nicest.

 

I thought back to the people I’d met so far and was blinded by the familiar color of dyed orange hair, dark grey headphones, and the taste of a nasty attitude.

 

: Ah, I totally understand what you mean, Ms. Sandreda!

 

: Yeah, I mean I go to say hi and they’re all like ‘fuck off’ or something like that… I’m just trying to be friendly. Peaceful is the way to go, you know? Heh… well who knows, I’m not one to judge!  
I’m a-whoa, sorry!

 

BAM! Soon, I felt Misty’s fist come in contact with my nose.

 

: Oof! Wow, you’ve got a strong punch!

 

: Oh man, I’m so sorry, here, let me help-whoa!

 

BAM! Once again, Misty hit me, this time slapping my chest as she tripped and fell onto the ground for a second time. I helped stabilize her and promised her that my nose would be fine despite the trickle of blood that was leaked down my chin.

 

: Oh, well, I’ll see you later Orion. Sorry for punching you, I didn’t mean to.

 

: It’s alright Ms. Sandreda! No hard feelings here!

 

: Good… I felt real bad, but you’re okay, okay, and that’s all that matters!

 

: Well, while I wait for my nose to heal, tell me about yourself Ms. Sandreda.

 

: There’s no need for such formality Orion, just call me Misty, alright? I like that name a lot more, a whole lot more!

 

: Misty, alright, got it!

 

: Ahaha! Well, my story isn’t very interesting in all honesty. Not to ‘thrush’ into it, but I started out loving birds, oh I loved birds. Just petting them, holding them, getting to know them, oh I loved getting to know their personalities! How fun, how fun it was. From my childhood love grew a desire to care for these animals. That’s why I still am fighting to have my title changed to Bird Caretaker, not Bird Keeper as these animals are not for keeping, no, no, not for keeping. Oh, they love to fly, they do! *sigh*… Oh, I’m rambling, aren’t I? I didn’t mean to speak for so long, oh my bad, my bad… that must’ve been too much to ‘swallow.’ Well, tell me about yourself, Orion! You must have some fun stories, yes you must!

 

: Oh, no, it’s completely fine Ms… I mean Misty; you didn’t talk for long at all! For me, well, I started out at a school for astronauts in training. Soon, I was scouted as the Ultimate Leader and here I am!

 

: That’s nice, that’s nice… I enjoy your company, Orion, it’s very friendly. If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here, don’t worry, I’m here… Well, I guess I’ll see you later then. Bye-bye!

 

We waved goodbye and she stumbled one more time for good measure as she walked away.

 

: **Alright, who’s next?**

**-CZ-**


	11. Prologue: Welcome to Camp Despair! 2

: It seems that I’ve met everyone here… unless someone is hiding in their cabin like Noah was… Hmm… Well, I hope not. Time to move on!

 

I wondered where to go to next. From what Jason said, there were three branching paths.

 

: Ah, he was right. There’s one over there, one far over there, and one near my cabin.

 

The three paths had no markings or anything peculiar about them so it was hard to tell what was what and which lead to what area. I do remember that one lead to a fork in the road and two doors. Another lead to another door and the third was the one that lead to the other areas. I’m pretty sure I heard him say there was a Dining Hall? And some sort of Laundromat? 

 

: Well, there’s no point in staying around here and wondering. I guess I’ll take the path that’s…. closest to my cabin.

 

I made my way over to the break in the trees and began my trek to wherever it led. I marveled at the sight of the trees. They were a beautiful shade of green, more vibrant than any I had ever seen. But then I looked closer and realized that some of them were turning yellow. Warm spots of color began to pop up throughout the sea of green.

 

: That’s odd… Last time I checked, it was springtime and almost the end of my freshman year. Has a significant amount of time passed?

 

I wasn’t able to doddle on that thought long as I came into a clearing with multiple buildings. There in the center, each doing their own thing were four students; 3 guys and 1 girl. Two of the guys were deep into a conversation. Well, one was talking as the other scanned the environment, looking down at the shorter male to reassure that he was listening. There was a kind smile on his face despite his large and frightening stature. He was even taller than me! The other male was slightly shorter, by about 6-7 inches… but still tall. The third boy, on the other hand, was far shorter and dangerously thin.

 

: Oh my… I wonder why he’s so thin. The bags under his eyes make me think he hasn’t slept in days. Maybe I can get him on a healthy diet and exercise plan for rehabilitation…

 

Looking past the thin, blue haired boy, was the blonde girl. She was of average height and had two long strands of hair that came from the same hair tie. What was odd was the strange… ah-hoo-gey, I think it’s called, pointing of the top of her head. 

 

: If I am remembering correctly, Misty had a weird ah-hoo-gey too.

 

Now, who should I talk too first….

 

**-CZ-**


	12. Character Introduction: Zackary Apela

: First, I should meet the large, dangerous looking man.

 

I confidently approached the two males and was instantly met with the unmoving, cautious, and scanning gaze of the large, burly, male. In a quick move, the smaller, dusty haired male was pushed behind the other. He seemed annoyed but allowed it to happen anyway. I put my best foot forward and…

 

: Hello! My name is-!

 

Burly Male: Don’t care. Leave us alone.

 

: Excuse me, but I just want to-

 

Burly male: Hey, buddy, didn’t you get the memo. Leave. Us. Alone. 

 

: Now hold on. I was just trying to introduce myself.

 

Burly Male: And I’m trying to protect my friend. What’s your point?

 

: My point is that I haven’t done anything to be considered a threat, have I?

 

The man seemed to think this over, loosening his guard for one second. With a gruff of annoyance, he relented, crossing his arms.

 

Burly Male: Alright, fine, what’s your name?

 

: That’s more like it! My name is Orion Orbit, the Ultimate Leader! It’s nice to meet you!

 

He seemed to consider his options before responding.

 

: Alright, fine. I’m Zackary Apela, the Ultimate Lumberjack. Don’t expect me to be all buddy-buddy. I still don’t know if I can trust you.

 

 

: That’s fine; I don’t expect you to anyway. In this situation it’s hard to have any kind of allies.

 

: Humph… you’re more perceptive than I thought… what’s your deal?

 

: What do you mean by that Mr. Apela?

 

: That. That right there. What’s with this formality? The friendliness ‘n stuff.

 

: Even if I don’t know anybody or can even trust anyone, that doesn’t mean I have to be rude or concerned.

 

: That’s an issue though. You’re letting your guard down, opening up room for someone to attack you.

 

: I mean, yes, but this isn’t exactly the wild Mr. Apela. This is a summer camp like area.

 

: Tch, when you’re raised in the wild, it’s hard to trust people. Everywhere you go is a chance for someone or something to make you prey. And stop calling me Mr. Apela for god’s sake. 

 

: My bad, Zackary. And, hold on, you said you grew up in the wild?

 

: Humph, guess I let that slip. Well, I’m not telling you. It’s gonna take a lot more than some fancy talking to get me to listen.

 

: That’s alright. I understand if you want some space to get to know people.

 

: Great, than can you leave?

 

: I will, but only if I can great the person you’re hiding.

 

: Tch, sure, I don’t control him. But if you try anything-

 

: -I get the message, and don’t worry. I understand that you don’t trust me and want to protect you’re one friend here.

 

Zackary seemed to loosen at those words even more, no longer hiding the other male behind his back. Now that I can finally talk to everyone safely, who should I meet next?

 

**-CZ-**


	13. Character Introduction: Jeremiah Tusan

: Who to meet next…

 

I considered my options and decided to talk to the once hidden male as I should take whatever chance I have to talk to him. Zackary doesn’t seem all to open to others meeting him or the other boy. Approaching the dusty haired male was like poking a bear: a figurative and literal bear. But one look from the smaller boy had Zackary looking away and crossing his arms.

 

Dusty Haired Male: I’m so, so sorry. Zack over there is super-duper over protective of his friends.

 

: It’s no problem, I understand his concern.

 

Dusty Haired Male: Yeah, well, he’s going too far… as usual. Anyway, my name is Jeremiah Tusan, the famous, world-renowned, ULTIMATE ICE-CLIMBER!

 

: …

 

: …

 

: But officially, I’m just the Ultimate Climber… no ice in the title

 

 

Ultimate Climber? Like, what specifically?

 

: Hmm… that’s a hard question… so hard that I might blow a brain vessel!

 

: That difficult?

 

: Nah, not really. I mostly like to climb mountains, glaciers, and cliffs, y’know, the dangerous, blood-pumping stuff! Zack keep trying to get me to use harnesses and stuff but those are boring. 

 

: That may be true, but aren’t they there to keep you safe?

 

: Yeah, yeah, I hear it all the time. ‘It’s for safety!’ or ‘You’ll hurt yourself’ or some other lame excuse. I don’t care if it’s true honestly. I climb because of the thrill I get! Harnesses would take away from that. The feel of nature and the animal instinct to climb higher would go away.

 

: ….

 

: Don’t believe me, huh?

 

: No, no, that’s not it. I see your point, I just… don’t agree with it.

 

: Ugh, you guys are all the same. Boring, boring sticks in the mud.

 

: I apologize for that.

 

: Eh, I don’t really care either way. Nothing will ever stop me from climbing! Well, maybe when I’m tired, or when there’s a movie marathon on, or when I’m hungry, or…

 

: Uh…

 

: You’re looking at me funny. You have a funny face, Orion. It’s like a troll dolls, y’know?

 

: A troll doll?

 

: Yeah, those funny looking troll doll guys. Except you’re more…

 

He began to flex his body in various body-building poses, most likely poking fun at my larger build.

 

: And they’re more…

 

Then he attempted to push his stomach out while leaning his head forward. There wasn’t much stomach there to push out as he was pretty slim, but the point still got across.

 

: I’ll take that as a compliment.

 

: Well duh! That was the whole point ya noodle-fruit. Jeez, man, keep up with me here.

 

I wasn’t really sure what I was supposed to be keeping up with, but I tried nonetheless. Eventually, Zackary deemed my time talking to Jeremiah was up, scooting closer and giving me continuously angrier glances. I got the message and said goodbye to Jeremiah who tried to flex at me. I ignored it and moved on to the next person. Now, who should that be?

 

**-CZ-**


	14. Character Introduction: Colton Generosa

: That thin boy is really worrying me… I should go and investigate.

 

I approached the blue haired boy. He turned around to look at me. Then he tilted his head up to look at me. He was really short compared to me and I guess I was standing too close to him… oops.

 

Blue-haired boy: ….

 

: ….

 

Blue-Haired Boy: ….

 

: Um… hello! My name is Orion Orbit, the Ultimate Leader! It’s nice to meet you!

 

Blue-Haired Boy: …

 

: And you are…?

 

Instead of replying, the boy just let out a very long, drawn out, and exhausted sounding sigh. It seemed to drone on for at least half a minute. Then, once it ended, he slowly got onto the ground and began to plank, sticking his face into the grass and dirt. At first I was unsure how to approach this, but thinking back onto my training, I confidently sat down with the boy criss-cross applesauce style.

 

: Hum…

 

I let out a hum as I began to pick the grass, tearing each strand I grabbed to pieces. I let the strands go; allowing the small flow of wind to gracefully float them to the ground where their corpses would allow the other grass to know what would happen to them sooner or later. Eventually, the blue-haired boy rolled over like a log; literally and figuratively. He didn’t even move his arms as he repositioned his body.

 

Blue-Haired Boy: What do you want…

 

: I want to know why you’re acting so depressed.

 

Blue-Haired Boy: Because I have depression.

 

: Well, yes, I assumed so. 

 

Blue-Haired Boy: Then why did you ask…

 

: To start a conversation.

 

Blue-Haired Boy: How well is that working out for you?

 

: You’re responding so I’d say pretty well.

 

To that, he just sighed again and turned his head to look away from me. Once again, no parts of his body moved besides the head, which moved all together as if it was locked in place.

 

Blue-Haired Boy: Why are you eve talking to me anyway… don’t you better things to do?

 

: I think that helping a fellow student is a perfect way to spend my time.

 

Blue-Haired Boy: ….

 

: Don’t you think that… uh…?

 

Blue-Haired Boy: Colton. I’m the Ultimate Game Designer or whatever…

 

 

: Ah, nice to meet you Mr. Colton.

 

: Ugh… 

 

: What’s the ‘ugh’ for?

 

: Formality. It’s stupid. And you shouldn’t even be respecting me with that. I don’t deserve it. I’m no ultimate anyway.

 

: My apologies Colton, but, what do you mean ‘you’re no ultimate?’

 

: I don’t have the energy to make games… any day now I’ll lose my title for someone who actually deserves it.

 

: Don’t say that. You’re an amazing game developer, I know it.

 

: …

 

: You don’t have to believe me, but it’s the truth.

 

Colton let out a third, long, exasperated sigh and turned to look at me. His deep, socket eyes bored into my sole looking for any trace of a lie. When he was sure I wasn’t lying he just turned his head back around to the other side.

 

: Whatever… It’s not like I deserve kindness anyway…

 

I considered this a win and realized I wouldn’t get much more out of him as he stopped responding. I said goodbye and reassured him he wasn’t trash, but in response, he just began to tumble, or roll I guess, away towards what looked like the bathrooms as if he were a log.

 

: Poor kid… hope he gets better. Now, what’s next?

 

**-CZ-**


	15. Character Introduction: Tessa Rivierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I know it's been a hot minute but life's hectic, y'know. I'll try to post regularly but you never know what'll happen.

The last person in the area was a girl with long blonde hair tied behind her back in a ponytail. She’s over by some bushes just kind of… admiring them I think. Or she’s boring a hole through them with her lazer eyes. Both are equally possible, probably. I should go investigate and introduce myself! 

: Hello there Miss, how are you? My name is Orion Orbit, the Ultimate Leader! And you are?

Girl with Blonde Hair: …

Instead of answering the girl just stared at me. This is very awkward. Not like oppressive or scary type of awkward, but, confusing awkward. It’s hard to explain. I tried again to get the girl’s attention.

: Excuse me Miss, I don’t think I caught your name.

Girl with Blonde Hair: …

Once again I was left with nothing. Hmm… maybe she’s mute! How did I not think of this sooner?

: I don’t mean to be rude Miss, but are you able to speak?

To this, the girl nodded her head.

: So… you’re able to speak? But why do you not?

Instead of giving a response, which I should have expected in all honesty, she pointed to her throat and shook her head signifying ‘no.’ So, she’s able to speak but doesn’t? That’s quite… odd to say the least.

: Well… is there a reason you do not speak?

She nodded her head this time but then went blank-faced. For a second I thought I may have short-circuited her brain but then she told to wait by putting up her index finger. As she ran off into the woods I honored her request and stood, waiting. In no time at all the girl was back with a pointy stick.

: Oh! What is that for?

She pointed to the group and began to scribble into the ground, using the disrupted dirt to spell out words. In no time flat she wrote out an entire two sentences. In beautiful, pristine handwriting to boot!

Girl with Blonde Hair: ‘Hello, my name is Tessa Rivierre and I am the Ultimate Memory. I do not speak as processing sentences disrupts the thoughts and causes me to lose focus.’

So that explains it! Ms. Rivierre is a memorizing genius! I wonder how far back she can remember.

: Pardon me for asking, Ms. Rivierre-

: -“Ms. Rivierre-oh? No honorifics? Okay, is Tessa fine then? Well, that’s perfectly okay. Nice to meet you Tessa.”

: Oh, my bad. Do you wish to be called Tessa, Ms. Rivierre?

Tessa nodded her head and motioned for me to continue with my question.

: Okay then Tessa, pardon for me for Asking, but how far back do you remember? And was that an interaction between you and some other, second party?

Tessa blinked, which by now I believe to be her ‘thinking face,’ or something similar. She held up two fingers and nodded. Ah, so that first quote was an exchange between her and someone else then. Interesting!

: “Happy birthday sweetie! Blow out your candles. Oh, Yay! Good job! Mommy’s so proud of you!”

Then, she coughed into her hand and continued on.

: “I can’t believe she’s already one year old, sis. Congrats, I’m proud of you.”

Once again, she coughed. I wonder why she’s doing that?

: “Thanks George that means a lot. *sigh*. My little girl, all grown up now. I wish you would stay this small forever.”

Once she finished monologuing, or remembering, or recounting? I’m not entirely sure what that would be considered, she waited for my response.

: My! If I am reading this right, you can remember back to your first birthday party!

She shook her head.

: Before that?

She nodded her head.

: “You know practically everything don’t you, Tessie? Wow, I wish I had your memory sweetie. Then I wouldn’t need to study for any test! Heh-heh, don’t give me that look!”

At this point I was thoroughly impressed. If Tessa is telling the 100% truth then she is more like a superhero than an Ultimate!

: Wow Tessa, that’s amazing! No wonder you were scouted for America’s Hope. Your talent is incredible! If I were a comic book fan I’d think you were a superhero of some kind. 

: …

: Oh, or a super villain…?

: …

: Not much of a comic book fan either then, huh?

: …

: …

: Do you have anything else you need to say?

: …

Once more, Tessa blinked, face as unchanging as a boulder. Ah, maybe this is her way of saying “I’m done talking to you,” then.

: Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Tessa! I hope to learn more about you in the future! See you later!

I waved to the girl, not entirely expecting a response back and not receiving one either. I enjoy Tessa’s company. While she’s silent and kind of awkward at times, she is well versed and shows amazing potential! I’ll have to keep an eye on her.

: Alright, what’s next?

-CZ-


	16. Prologue: Welcome to Camp Despair! 3

Hmm… I’ve talked to Colton, Zackary and Jeremiah, and Tessa as well. I think that’s everyone in this area. I wonder where to next? All around me are different buildings. Over to my left are two buildings; a very plain, ordinary looking one and a split-colored one to the right of that. One side blue and the other side pink? If I had to guess bathrooms.

: I think I’ll pass for now on the bathrooms.

Maybe the other building is a good place to start? I do not want to charge in without knowing what it is first… maybe Colton knows?

: Hey! Colton, I… uh…

One glance showed me I probably wouldn’t get an answer. Colton’s still laying on the ground face-first. Maybe I should give him some time to think and recuperate. Ah! Jeremiah should know. He seems friendly… minus the whole, lumberjack bodyguard charade Zackary has.

: Hey! Jeremiah!

The snowy-headed males figure perked up at the sound of his name. He turned to face me, wide grin reaching across his face, splitting it in half.

: What do you need, Orion.

: Oh calm down, Zack ya knucklehead. Orion's a friend, not foe.

: *Huff* 

: Yeah, we'll see about that.

: Anyway, what can I diddly-do for ya? 

: Well, I was wondering if you knew what that grey building was.

: Oh, the one over there by the bathrooms?

: Yes! That's precisely the building! Do you know what it is?

: Yeppers! It's the Laundromat.

: *Tch* 

: You'd know that if you'd take one second to look at your small computer thing.

: Small computer? Do you mean this tablet?

: Small computer, tablet, e-book, whatever they're called, I don't care. Technology's useless anyway.

: *Sigh*

: Technically, these tablets are called Uso-Pads. I'm not really sure why though, but like, maybe it's a really bad inside joke. Oh, and as Zack said you can check the Uso-Pad for many things.

: Oh! I did open it once, but I'm not the best with 'tech' so I didn't get far.

: Heh-heh.

Zackary hung his head between his shoulders. His guttural laugh that shook my chest seemed lighthearted instead of condescending for a change.

: That makes two of us. I can't tell a laptop from a television. Both useless garbage.

: If it's so useless, then why were you teasing Orion about not using them?

: Guh!

To my surprise, Zackary seemed genuinely surprised by Jeremiah's teasing. A faint hue of red dusted his cheeks in his what I think was embarrassment. As humiliating as it was, I must sat it was quite humorous.

: Th-that's different.

: Yeah okay ol' bub.

Jeremiah turned back to me and Zackary feebly tried to get over his embarrassment. To my surprise, Jeremiah knew quite a bit about how to work the tablet, or Uso-Pad as he calls it. There on the screen many options I vaguely remembered. He pointed towards an option that read 'map' in bold letters.

: There's where the map feature is. From there you can select and view all of the areas we have access to.

: Access to?

: Yeah, apparently some areas aren't 'accessible' yet or something. Oh! But as you can see here, over there is the Laundromat next to the Bathrooms.

: Ah! And according to this map feature that wooden building with the mismatched color splatters on it is the… Camp Store?

: Wowie! Guess we got a nice little soda shop of some kind, right?

: Or a place to get weapons.

Jeremiah sent a glare towards Zackary for his remark. Well, it was more of a stern look since Jeremiah doesn't seem capable of a 'glare,' much less a 'serious face' of any kind. Zackary seemed to get the message regardless.

: Or it could be a place to get some soda and relax. Alright?

: Yep! Sounds good Zack! See you on the flipside, Orion!

With that Jeremiah began to waltz away to the Camp Store, most likely in search of some refreshment, like he said. A confused Zackary was left behind, seemingly forgotten. 

: *Huff*

: I think you just agreed to something without realizing it, Zackary! It seems that you just got conned.

: Ha, thanks for pointing it out.

I waved as the burly man went off, receiving a small wave in return, much to my surprise. I stood for a bit, holding my Uso-Pad map, and pondered my options. I think bathrooms can still be ruled off as the next destination and the Camp Store was just taken over by Jeremiah and Zackary so… what is left?

: On this map there is still the Laundromat and the… Dining Hall! Why did I not think of that!

I set my sights on the large, welcoming building in front of me and made my way over to the entrance, stepping over a planking Colton and waving to Tessa, with no response.

: Well, here goes nothing!

I put my best foot forward, opened the doors, and-

: GUH!

-Was instantly hit in the face.

Female Voice: Ahh shit! Sorry buff guy! It was my first time; didn't know porcelain was a shit Frisbee.

A female voice rang out from somewhere to my left. She seemed apologetic, but only to the amount that was necessary to not seem apathetic.

Female Voice 2: Bien sûr the porcelain plate broke in half you imbécile. What on earth were you expecting?

Another, heavier female voice rang out with a thick, French accent.

Plate Thrower: Calm ya titties girlfriend, it was accident. Everyone's first time is messy, jeez!

French Girl: Eugh! Enough with your vile innuendos! I am utterly revolted!

The two continued to bicker as I recovered from my savage, merciless attack. Once the shards of glass were out of my hair, thank god there was not blood on my scalp this time, the room became clearer. The first girl, presumably Plate Thrower, was standing by a salad bar off to the left. She was clad in very short-shorts, high boots, and had long, lavender hair.

Plate Thrower: Yeah, well guess what prissy-lips at least I have a social life!

French Girl: Ha! Do not make me laugh peasant. As if a nasty clairvoyant like you would have friends. I, on the other hand, am from a rich family who is know all across the globe for nos belles robes.

On the other hand, the French-sounding girl, who seemed to be speaking some French as well was off, plastered to the wall, as far as humanly possible from Plate Thrower. She was wearing a beautiful dress, corset, and an eye-grabbing sun hat. Her hazel red hair stuck out from underneath and swooped up as if there was an entire store of hair-care supplies holding it up.

Plate Thrower: The only thing you're famous for is being a stuck-up, no good, and egotistical, bitch!

French Girl: You are a vile, slutty, and disgusting, pig! Why I NEVER!

Plate Thrower: Never what, huh? Shower? 'Cause honey I can smell that fish stew from over here!

French Girl: EUGH!

The girl threw her hands into the air and stalked further into the depths of the Dining Hall. What surprised me though was the grey-haired girl who seemed to be climbing the rafters of the interior. For a normal person you would expect her to be petrified but she honestly seemed disinterested in what she doing.

: Oh joy, I can tell this will be an adventure…

I whispered to myself as I silently debated between who to confront first.

-CZ-


	17. Character Introduction: Destiny Orchestra

I want to talk to Plate Thrower first and figure out what all the Hubel-a-boo is about. Plate Thrower still seemed to be angry over her exchange with the French-speaking girl. Why on earth is she so angry about it and why were they arguing so violently? No use pondering over it.

: Excuse me Miss, my name is Orion Orbit, the Ultimate Leader! What is your name?

Plate Thrower: Ooh~ another bara-man. Mama-likes. 

: Ah, my apologies, I do not know what that means.

The girl shrugged and put her hands in the pocket of her puffy vest.

Plate Thrower: Eh, it was worth a shot. Most don't get my jokes anyway.

: The name's Destiny Orchestra, hot stuff. I'm the Ultimate Aura Reader.

: There's supposed to be an accent over the 'e' in my last name, but like usual the school board forgot. It's fine though, I like makin' music anyway.

She flashed me a sinister, or I guess devilish grin would be more accurate. I raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding what she was saying. Her grin turned into a face-splitting smile as the girl burst into laughter.

: Ah, I'm just shittin' ya troll-doll. 

: Ha-ha, I like your spirit! Full of energy!

: Trust me; I'm always down to clown. Pushing a friend's sleeping bag out to sea; you got it. Robbing a bank at 1am; it's no problem. You're… you're not a cop are ya?

Ms. Orchestra's face paled. Sweat began to form at her brow but I assured her that I was not a cop.

: No ma'am, I am not.

: Ah good, had to make sure.

: So, Ms. Orchestra-

: -Please, call me Destiny, or even Desi's fine by me.

: Alright, Destiny, you mention that you're an aura reader? What is that?

: So you're wondering about my talent are ya?

: Yes, the French-speaking girl mentioned something about a 'clairvoyant' and my curiosity was peaked.

At the mention of the other girl, Destiny's face dropped.

: Oh, that stuck-up hag. Yeah, she mentioned about my talent. Just 'cause I ain't no high-class dress maker or come from some rich family don't mean my powers are lies.

: Powers? What do you mean?

: Well, ya see, Frenchie over in the Storage Closet was only half right with saying I'm a clairvoyant. 

: How so?

: So basically, I can kinda see into people's minds. Not like, read their minds of whatever, but if I focus I can sense their intentions. Their aura, y'know? Oh, give me a sec, I'll check yours.

She took her hands out of her pockets and began a vigorous process of cracking knuckles and what seemed to be interpretive jazz hands. Once her left hand was placed back into her pocket, she touched my right shoulder and took a deep breath. A wide grin blossomed on her face and her eyes snapped open.

: Yeah, you're golden.

: Really? What's so perfect?

: No, like your aura is golden. With some faint blue hues but 'ya get the gist of it.

: And what do those mean?

: Well, the blue is sort of a relaxed but confident whereas the gold shows that you're pure or innocent. You're a very honest guy, right?

: Yes ma'am! I applaud those who speak the truth over all else!

She smiled and nodded her head up as her right hand made residence back in its pocket.

: Oh yeah, sorry about the whole plate incident. I didn't wanna hit Dora the Explora over there-

Destiny motioned towards the grey-haired girl in the rafters.

: And prissy was over there in the way no matter how many times I asked her to move! I didn't really think anyone would come in so, meh, seems like I was wrong for once.

: Do not worry; there are no hard feelings at all!

: That's good. Wouldn't want to get on the bad side of someone as pure as you, troll-doll.  
And that's not sarcasm.

: Ha-ha, do not worry. I did not take it that way. Even if I did, I have thick skin and can take an insult!

: I wonder what else you could take…

: Hmm? I'm sorry; I couldn't really hear your mumbling.

: Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it. Have fun with whatever you're doing next. Imma go throw some Frisbees NOT at the door.

She flicked finger guns at me as she walked away. I returned the gesture with a friendly wave as I heard the sound of breaking porcelain and the faint mumbling of what seemed to be French cuss words.

: Who next?

-CZ-


End file.
